Become a Rainbow
by thehonestlies
Summary: Germany doesn't remember his time spent as Holy Rome. Will a letter from a certain someone change that? Plotless drabble for my brother's birthday.


**AN: This is a birthday present for my brother, who is shifting over to the nuetral side of the force. The dark side has power and the light side has wisdom, but the nuetral side has yaoi. Now that I'm done referencing Star Wars pathetically on with the story. **

**/3 + x3 = 3**

Blue eyes scanned over the paper held tightly in his hands. It couldn't be true. There was no way. He knew well who he was. Didn't he? His brother wouldn't make all this up though. He wouldn't be able to make this up. It was decided. All the things written on this paper were false. It was all some kind of cruel trick that someone decided would be fun. The man holding the paper was Germany. No one else.

Germany's mood lightened when a very bubbly Italy ran into the room. He was tackled into a hug. "Ve~. Hi Doitsu." As usual he was completely unaware of the tenseness that loomed in the room right before he came in. This was the only time Gemany was able to say he was glad Italy lacked the ability to read the atmospere. He quickly hid the paper in his hand. Italy did not need to see one word written on that- that thing. Knowing him, those lies would sink right in and he would be broken hearted.

"Hello Italy." Germany's voice came out stern and stiff, causing Italy to back up a little. He didn't mean to. It was just a rough day so far. He had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better. Italy rambled on about his day and Germany thought back to how his had been going.

**Earlier that day**

Prussia burst through the corriders of his home, shouting for his little brother. He had finally found a way to tell him something he had been trying to for centuries. Germany wasn't always Germany. He got hurt when he was small and now it seemed he couldn't even remember. It wasn't fair to anyone for him not to know though. Italy knew he couldn't remember but that didn't change the fact. When he saw his little brother he handed him the paper and walked out. There was no way he wanted to be there when that news hit him in the face.

Germany had began reading the paper, thinking that it was just some random note his brother had made. He certainly was not expecting an old paper written in the script of his father, Germania. He wasn't expecting anything that he got.

**My Dearest Son,**

**The fact that you are reading this means you no longer remember who you started out as. I entrusted this with your brother, knowing that he could pick a good time to give this to you. You weren't always Germany. When you were little you were called something else. You were called the Holy Roman Empire. You were small then and weak. As you faded though, you grew into something new all together. You grew strong. **

**All the time you used to hang around the young Italy. I am sure that he has grown fine as well. There was an obvious connection between the two of you. The day you left, you had kissed him. Most of us thought it rather sweet. I would bet money that you two are together right now. That is not the entire point though. In order to live on to the future, you must remember the past. That is why you have to be told the weak part of your story. Anything more will have to be told to you by Prussia or Italy until you can remember yourself. Hang on my son. Hang on to who you used to be so that you can continue to change into someone better.**

That takes us to where we left off when the bubbly Italy walked into the room. He wasn't as blind to the atmospere as Germany thought though. He knew very well what was being read before he came in. Memories sweeped over him from times when both knew who they were. They could remember the past and the love they had held for each other. Now, Italy was the only one with those memories of all those good times. It hurt sometimes that he knew things that couldn't be shared. He wanted badly for Germany to remember. For him to have those feelings again, the feelings that still lived within them both.

Something inside him snapped today though. Germany had read the letter, he knew it. Why wasn't he reacting? There was nothing, not good not bad. Nothing. "Doitsu? What do you feel right now?" Italy didn't know what he was asking. He didn't know why either. It just sort of happened. He wasn't the only one caught of guard though. Germany paled and looked around the room.

"What do you mean, Italy? How do I feel about what?" That was about enough to drive Italy insane. He knew very well that Germany knew. Why was he so bent on lying about it? He couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted Germany to remember all the time they spent together, the feelings they had. He couldn't stand having to pretend like he didn't love him. It wouldn't work anymore.

"Holy Rome, answer me the right way!" Italy had shouted, shocking the both of them. What was worse was he had said Holy Rome. It was over. He was now the person who had betrayed the secret and told Germany before he was ready. He was a horrible friend. Why couldn't he have waited. It didn't matter now though, he thought as he ran out the door.

Upon hearing that name, memories flew through Germany. Inside himself he saw them as little boys running about, painting. He remembered the time Italy had tried to take a bath with him and he had gotten embarrassed. He remembered painting with Italy, running through the fields with Italy and dressing up as cats with Italy. Then, he remembered the day he left Italy. They had both been extremely sad. He didn't know if it was bravery or just the fact that he knew he might not see him again that made him do it. He had leaned in and kissed him. That had been their first kiss, and he could only remember it now. Because of that he was going to lose Italy again. In his heart, Germany knew he could not handle it.

He followed him. Germany ran out the door following after Italy, calling his name upon deaf ears. The sky was pouring out its cliche tears of rain that always happened during a sad time. Germany was determined to make this sad rain into a bright rainbow. He would not fall and cry like the sky was. He would not give up.

Due to his superior physical ability, he had managed to catch Italy. When he did, he simply held him. Germany held him tight, not willing to let him go, terrified to lose him again. Strange enough, he found himself crying just like the sky. "Italy, I am so sorry. I remember now. I really do. I am so sorry Italy." He tried to be strong for the trembling Italy, now glad for the rain, that hid his tears so well. "I will never forget you again." Italy looked up into those strong blue eyes.

"I know." This time he really did know. He was strong, and so was Germany. They would hold onto eachother forever. This time he would not let Germany go no matter what. He leaned his head back into Germany's shoulder and held on tight. And just like that, they were together again, never to be seperated. Then, the sky took up the next cliche and turned its sad tears into a rainbow. Colors shined across the sky to match the happiness of the two nations standing under it.

**an: That is really sucky and rushed. Oh well it is what happens when I write random birthday drabbles. I appreciate reviews they make me happy. Also I wanted to make them kiss at the end, but again birthday drabble. I cannot go against the wishes of my brother who said "No Kissing" aww. D8 **


End file.
